Safe as Houses
by nickelplated
Summary: Violet and Klaus spend their first night in their new house. Violet/Klaus


Violet lay next to Sunny as the child fell asleep for the first time in their new home. She quietly carded her fingers through her little sister's soft blond hair, still damp from her bath, smelling sweetly of shampoo and laundry detergent. She was such a precious little girl, and Violet would often feel overwhelmed with love and a fierce protectiveness at times like this. When Sunny turned from her, burrowing deep into her covers, Violet felt it safe to leave. She left the night light on, and gave Sunny one more grateful kiss on her temple.

Her brother was standing at the door, leaning on the frame, watching her quietly. She hadn't even known he was there, and meeting his dark gaze, she felt the brush of butterflies in her stomach. He held his hand out to her and she took it, letting him draw her into his embrace, turning her so she leaned her back against his chest. They continued to watch their sleeping sister for another moment. She could feel Klaus's breath on her neck, and the brush of his fingertips all the way from her palm up to her shoulder, making her shiver in anticipation. "Are we safe?" he whispered into her hair.

Safety. The state of being safe. Was there such a thing in the whole wide world? Tonight, it felt closer than Violet could remember in a very long time. She was inside her own small house, behind locked doors and closed windows. Most of her enemies were dead, but unfortunately so were many of her friends. She had cleared the Baudelaire name. It had helped that they had been children when many of their unfortunate events had happened, and fortunate that they knew someone of their own on the High Court to speak for them.

Violet didn't even want their inheritance anymore, but it was their's, whether or not they used it, so she had bought the three of them this house to live in. She had more fun than she planned to buying useful household items, like cooking utensils and dishes, also luxurious ones, too, like fluffy towels and thick blankets. When they were picking out furniture, Klaus had chosen a larger bed than his sisters, and when Violet had questioned him about it, he simply stated, "It might be nice to have room for two sometimes, don't you think?" She must have turned ten shades of red at that, but you couldn't have wiped the smile off of her face.

Klaus and Violet had been quite young, well much younger than they were now, when they had realized that their feelings for each other were a little unusual. They had always been partners, partners in studying and learning and experimenting, partners in planning and surviving and escaping, partners in raising their baby sister, and sometimes, even partners in crime. There was no one more important to the other. Yes, they enjoyed the company of others, but it was rare to have a chance to do so. Their personalities complemented each other, allowing them to work together in a fluid symbiosis.

But beyond any of this, which could be easily construed as innocent familial love, ran a deeper devotion that pulled them together in a way that was anything but innocent. They recognized it for what it was, but had never allowed themselves to act on it. Well, maybe not never. They had often used their closeness to comfort one another, an encouraging touch here, and brief kiss there, a long embrace, but anytime they got close to taking their relationship too far, Violet would stop it. She had been afraid. Afraid to allow herself to love Klaus too much. It was just another thing that her enemies could steal from her or use against her. It was better to be safe than sorry. So, in the darkness of too many cold nights, when they each craved comfort of a more mature kind, she would take his hand and whisper to him instead, "When this is all over and we're safe, okay? I promise."

Was it finally here? Were they safe? This was the first night that they hadn't been in an airport, or a bus station, or a cramped hotel room. She didn't want to wait any longer. Safety was really a state of mind, and she didn't think she could be in a better place, with Sunny safe and sound, asleep in her own bed, and Klaus, solid, sweet, and tender at her back, wanting her, waiting for her permission, waiting for her to say yes.

Violet looked up at him. "Safe as houses," she finally answered. She was rewarded with a glorious smile.

"Well," he took her hand again, leading her down the hall, "come to bed, then." She followed closely behind him, and he wrapped her arm around his stomach, and she used her other hand to reach into his shirt from behind, feeling the warm skin of his back, dragging her fingers to meet her other hand in the front, dipping them into his belly button, one of the many places she had longed to explore.

Before she knew it, he had her backed into the wall, his body pressed into hers. He had to duck his shoulders to press his forehead to hers. "I can't believe this is actually happening, after so long. I've wanted you for so long, Violet." His confession fanned the spark that was lit in her belly already. She was already breathing rapidly at his sudden nearness, and she couldn't help but stare at his mouth.

"Kiss me," she answered. His lips were soft and she thought the feel of them alone had been worth waiting for. She had felt his lips before. There had been times when he had kissed her, had said he couldn't help himself, and she had rarely denied him that comfort, but then, he had rarely asked for it. But this time, he kissed her freely and purposefully, and the meaning was brand new and exciting. He hummed appreciatively, low in the back of his throat, as his tongue met hers, and he tangled his fingers through her hair. Her fingernails scratched softly at his sides and she itched to pull off his shirt. She tugged at it for a few seconds before he realized what she wanted. Klaus pulled the shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second, but now her hands roamed eagerly over his arms, his shoulders, his chest. She kissed his chin down to where his collarbones met and over his shoulder, palming his hips, pulling his pelvis closer to hers, letting her fingers run around the waistband of his pants.

Klaus pulled her face from his body to kiss her mouth again. This time he plucked at the buttons of her shirt and she let him take it off. He didn't look at her right away, but he did touch her. With both hands he cupped her breasts gently, leaning his torso and pelvis heavily into hers, pressing her into the wall. She breathed out a long exhale at his touch, covered his hands with hers and squeezed. Klaus groaned at her force. "You don't have to be so gentle with me, Klaus. I want to feel you, finally," she said. "Hmm, I thought you were taking me to bed?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I was. Let's get there quickly or I might just take you here against this wall." It was another long moment that he kissed her, pressing himself into her before pulling her quickly to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the light. There was enough moonlight shining through the open curtains to cast a silvery glow over the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling her to stand in between his legs, kissing her chest, holding her breast to suck on her nipple, while working on pulling her pants off her hips. She clutched at his hair, holding his head close, clearly enjoying the sensation of his warm mouth.

Before she even realized, she was standing in front of him totally naked. She pushed at his shoulders, urging him to lay back, and went to work taking off his pants and boxers. He lifted his head to watch her, unused to seeing so much of her, and when she stepped between his legs again, she brushed her palms along his inner thighs and along his hips again, one of her new favorite spots, it seemed. She touched him everywhere but there, nervous, feeling the butterflies return full force.

"You can touch me anywhere, Violet," he encouraged, and watched her as she finally slid her hand over his scrotum, all the way up his shaft, and then back down. "Yes," he breathed, letting his head fall back. "Just like that."

It felt very empowering to make Klaus feel so much pleasure, and she was interested to know what would happen if? She bent down to put her lips over the tip, tasting the bit of fluid that had accumulated there. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact she liked it a lot, so she filled her mouth with as much of him as she could, letting her tongue and lips drag over the velvety pink skin. He called out her name in surprise, "Violet!" He tried to hold her head still, fought the urge to thrust into her mouth, and his erection pulsed almost continuously in arousal. She slowly took him in and out of her mouth several times and Klaus quickly deteriorated into a puddle of incoherency. She would like to see this through, but had other plans for tonight. She let him go with a slight pop and Klaus relaxed visibly. His body had been so tense, a bundle of kinetic energy, almost lost to sensation already.

When she crawled onto the bed and over his body, he flipped them over, landing between her legs and she could feel the hardness of him, pressing on her already. God, she was ready. He scooted them toward the middle of the mattress and Violet was grateful again for the bigger bed. "I'm so glad you stopped, because I don't think I would have had the strength to stop you myself." He laughed a little at himself. "That felt amazing, but I want you like this, under me, okay? For the first time?" All she could do was nod. He put an arm around her lower back, lifting her hips to his, lining them up perfectly. He slid into her easily, fluidly, and Violet reveled in the fullness of it, how he was able to stimulate so much of her at once. She had read in many books, whether fiction or nonfiction, that sex was not always very good for the female. Fortunately, she didn't think that would be the case for her, because she loved the way his body covered hers, their chests rubbing together with every upward thrust from Klaus. She loved the way his breath puffed out over her neck and mouth, smelling of tea and toothpaste. She loved the way her whole body felt tingly with the anticipation of impending pleasure. She loved Klaus, period.

She paid attention to where she touched him, pressing her palms into his back, drawing long lines up his spine and into his hair. She kissed his mouth when it brushed across hers, or along his jaw, until really all she could do was lay her head back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth parted in oblivious pleasure. He slowed his strokes, watching her come, feeling her tighten around his erection, her thighs automatically closing around his waist. She was so quiet, until she wasn't. She let out a sound, which could have been mistaken for pain, except Klaus knew better. "Oh God," he said into her cheek. "I love you so much."

It wasn't over. Her orgasm was good, but he was still going, still making her feel so much, too much, stimulating her again and again with every rock of his hips so that she made small moaning noises each time. He must be close, because he had his face pressed into hers, breathing harshly, though his rhythm remained forceful and steady, causing the walls of her vagina to clutch at him intermittently in little electric aftershocks that rolled through her body. He was totally lost inside his head, inside his own gratification now, though he whispered her name several times.

"Klaus," she said, and he opened his eyes to look down into her face, kissing her briefly, but then closed them just as quickly, unable to keep them open as he came with a quiet groan. She could feel his warm seed spill out around their coupling. Nestled snugly between her thighs, he pushed into her as far as he could and stilled.

"I love you," she reminded him, kissing the parts of his face she could reach, running her fingers through his soft hair. "And I'm sorry."

He laughed, still out of breath. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"Well, I'm starting to think maybe we shouldn't have waited so long. I'm feeling pretty sorry for myself now for all those years we wasted not doing this. In fact, I don't know how we'll ever get anything done from here on out. I just want to spend the rest of my life in your bed."

Klaus huffed another laugh from his nose. "I tend to agree with everything you just said, but you are definitely worth waiting for." He kissed her, and she was still so aroused from the last time around, that she moaned softly into his mouth, pushing her hips against his so she could feel how he was still seated in her.

He kissed down to her breast, sucking her areola into his mouth to lick at her erect nipple. He pushed himself up, so that he was kneeling between her legs, pulling her hips and bottom flush to him. He wasn't nearly as hard as he was before, so he pumped very shallowly. He placed a hand on her knee, spreading her legs wide for him. He could see all of her, seeing very clearly how he disappeared into her slick warmth. "You're so beautiful," he said. He dragged his fingers through the thick ejaculate that covered her vulva, spreading it over her sweet, pink spots, and the direct stimulation along with the feel of him moving inside of her was as close to perfection as Violet had ever felt.

She noticed the way he stared at her breasts, so she lifted her arms above her head to tangle in the sheets and pillows there, stretching her body out for him to see, letting her breasts bounce as he pushed against her. She felt that same sense of empowerment she had when pleasuring him. She only wanted to make him happy after all the unhappiness he had suffered and well, this made her pretty happy, too. All she could think was how much she loved Klaus. How much she was in love with him and how happy she was that they were starting their new life together, right now, in this new bed, in this new house.

"I love you, Klaus," she said, somewhat breathless, somewhat close to toe curling pleasure. "How quickly will you get tired of me saying it, because I can't stop feeling overwhelmed by it? I love you."

He didn't get a chance to answer right away because she orgasmed, a soft squeezing of her walls that pushed his semi-soft penis all the way out. She was quiet this time, but her eyes were shut tight, her arms and legs shaky. Klaus covered her quickly with his body again, kissing her, running his thumbs over her cheekbones. "I love you, too. I'll never get tired of hearing it or saying it. I promise."

They enjoyed each other's quiet company, touching and caressing, learning new things about their bodies. Just when Violet thought she knew everything there was to know about her brother she found out that he had two sweet dimples above his butt cheeks. Just when Klaus thought he knew everything there was to know about his sister he learned that her nipples tasted different than the rest of her skin.

"What do you think?" asked Klaus after a long leisurely kiss where his hands were allowed to explore everywhere they had previously been forbidden. "Shower or bath?" They had a lovely large bathtub that only Sunny had gotten to use so far.

"Bath," Violet decided with a large smile. She got up from the bed, feeling shivery without Klaus to keep her warm. "I'll go get it started." She leaned over his supine body, kissing his lips, then dragged her hand all the way down from his chest to his toes as she walked away.

Violet let the water get warm as she brushed her teeth. She laid out two fluffy towels for them, then put her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. The bath was hot and soothing, and Violet sat against the back of the tub, letting her arms drape along the sides, spreading her legs wide in relaxation.

Soon Klaus joined her. "Keeping all the hot water for yourself?" he teased. He stepped into the tub, between her legs where she motioned him to sit. At first he sat stiffly, but she pulled him back against her, scooting him lower into the water and he rested his arms on her knees that were bent on either side of him. If he leaned his head back she could kiss his cheek, his jaw, his shoulder. Reaching for the soap she lathered him until he was slick and slippery, sliding her hands over any skin she could reach, then rinsed away the suds with a wet washcloth.

After their lovemaking, Klaus's erection had remained soft, and Violet understood that was the way of things, but now it grew right before her eyes, curiosity drawing her hand to it, and feeling the hard velvety texture of him, began to stroke. She wrapped her hand gently around him, moving her fingers to rub the mushroom head, feeling the veins in the shaft, all the way down to the soft skin of his sac that was loose and relaxed in the hot water.

The water did not allow her hand to glide over him smoothly, so she drained the tub until his penis was exposed to the air. She used Sunny's baby soap to lather her hand and it made all the difference. She could stroke him as fast or as tight as she liked now that his skin was slick. Klaus's control over his body deteriorated quickly, starting with his breathing, then he was thrusting his pelvis, pressing his feet against the bottom of the tub to leverage himself. He reached behind him to tangle his hands in her hair, but encountering her bun, he pulled her hair tie out and threw it over the edge of the tub onto the floor, freeing her long dark hair to his hands. She bit at his neck and watched as goosebumps rose across his shoulders and down his belly.

"Violet," he said softly.

She only hummed a little as she bit softly at his earlobe.

"I want you."

"You have me. I'm right here," she reassured him. "I want to watch you."

His penis pulsed in her hand. She used her other hand to circle his nipples, his belly button, to pull at his inner thigh, to cup his scrotum. "You feel so good, Klaus," she said into his shoulder. "Your body, your skin, your hair," she punctuated each body part with a warm open mouthed kiss from his shoulder to his jaw, "your hands, your lips… You're mine."

"Yes," he breathed, "and you are mine."

"Yes," she answered. "I want to belong to you. You tell me when you're close, okay."

He answered immediately, "Oh God, I'm definitely close." His hands had moved to her knees, curling around her thighs, following them down into the water as far as he could reach and squeezing. Chest heaving, he turned his face into her neck. He was incredibly hard in her hand, his scrotum tightening up, and then he was pulsing his seed across his stomach with a long exhale. He stilled her hand, breathing like he had been running.

Violet took the washcloth and rinsed him again of the suds, cleaning his belly also. "That was sexy, …and sort of beautiful," she told Klaus.

Turning her chin with his hand, he leaned his head back and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, embracing him tightly.

"Ready to get out? I'll be a prune soon," she asked.

The pair managed to stop loving each other long enough to fall asleep. The next thing Violet knew was Sunny's little hand on her cheek. "Violet? Wake up," the little girl whispered. "It's morning. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, why do you ask that?" Violet slurred, groggy from sleep.

"Because you're in bed with Klaus," she answered. "I thought you had your own room now, but I like to sleep with Klaus when I've had a bad dream."

"Oh," said Violet, remembering where she was. With a secret smile she glanced over her shoulder at her brother who remained blissfully asleep. They had stayed up quite late. "What time is it, Sunshine?"

"It's seven o'clock. Can I watch the new TV?"

"Yeah, give me a second and I'll come find some cartoons for you, okay?" Sunny ran out of Klaus's room, back into her own. Violet smoothly slid her legs out of bed, trying not to wake Klaus up yet. She searched around for something to put on, and settled for one of his buttoned shirts and a pair of boxers stolen from his drawer.

Violet flipped the channels, finally landing on one showing a program about a magical pony. Sunny yelled, "There! I want to see that," and Violet was happy to oblige. Just as she had wanted to please Klaus, Violet had the same desire to make her little sister happy. Violet poured Sunny a bowl of cereal and milk, and on second thought, also added a piece of toast and cut up an apple for her, letting her eat it in front of the television. They had all been through so much, it seemed too good to be true to do something as normal as watch Saturday morning cartoons and eat sugar cereal. Violet kissed Sunny's cheek and ran her fingers through her tangled blond hair, but the child was already engrossed in her program.

Quietly, Violet slipped away, not that she thought Sunny would notice an elephant stomping through the hall. Tiptoeing back to Klaus's room, she found him just waking up. He was sitting on the bed, feet on the floor, stretching and scrubbing sleep from his eyes. HIs modesty remained covered by part of a sheet.

"Hey," Violet said softly as she entered, locking the door behind her.

"Hey," he answered. "There you are." Violet stepped in between his knees, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her so tight. He buried his nose in her neck and just breathed her in. After a moment he asked, "Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

She laughed, pulled off the little shorts and began unbuttoning the shirt she wore. As soon as it hung open on her shoulders, Klaus had his arms inside, hands splayed across her back, pulling her onto his lap, kissing her chest. She lifted onto her knees and took him into her body. Klaus sighed, as if he had just found the most comfortable spot in the house after a hard day's work. Rocking her pelvis against his, Violet cradled his head in her hands, tilting his face up to hers to kiss him and breathe low moans over his lips. He let her love him at her own pace, leisurely watching her as he lay back on the mattress, hands on her knees and thighs.

By the time she could feel her climax building, her skin was damp with sweat, little bits of hair sticking to her forehead and shoulders. She had built up a quick pace and leaned over his torso with her hands planted on the bed just under his arms for some leverage. Violet felt the tingles first in her spine, shooting out to her toes, making goosebumps rise across her arms and chest, then, the powerful clutching of her womb, making her whole body tremble.

"Yes, Violet," Klaus said, his breaths becoming rapid. "Oh God, don't stop. You feel perfect." She was tired, but it didn't matter, because he came right after her. She could feel how hard he became inside her, could hear the way his breath hitched, and then he stilled her, holding her tight against him as they just breathed.

Violet finally lifted her head from where it had landed on his shoulder. He smiled so tenderly at her that she almost felt like crying. Pushing her damp hair back off her forehead, he said, "I love you." She nodded. All she could do was nod, because the tears began to drip down off her nose. She laughed at herself, wiping them away quickly. He didn't question her, only pressed kisses to her lips.

There was a turn of the knob and then a knock when the door didn't open. Klaus smiled again. "Ready to get up? We're being summoned," he said quietly. Louder he said, "Who is it?"

"It's Sunny," the little girl called through the closed door.

"Who?" Klaus called back, extricating himself from Violet and searching for some clothes. He stole the ones from the floor that Violet had been wearing earlier.

"Hey," Violet protested quietly. "Those are mine."

Klaus made a face. "These are mine."

Sunny was still calling from the other side of the door. "It's Sunny! Your sister!"

"My sister? But Violet's already in here with me," Klaus continued to tease.

"Not that sister! Your other sister!" Sunny knocked on the door again.

Once Klaus was dressed and Violet sufficiently covered by the bedclothes, Klaus unlocked the door and opened it wide. "Oh," he said loudly. "I know you. You're Sunny, my sister! Why didn't you just say so?"

"That's what I did say," Sunny replied. "You're so silly."

Much to Violet and Sunny's delight, Klaus scooped his little sister up into his arms and carried her like a baby out of the room and down the hall. She squealed and Violet could hear Klaus asking her what was for breakfast. God, why was she so deliriously happy? She only hoped it would last, but had a really, really good feeling that it would.

After a quick shower, Violet found her siblings spread out on the couch in the living room watching cartoons together, each with a bowl of sugar cereal in their hands. Klaus stretched his long legs over all of the sofa cushions and Sunny was perched on his thighs, explaining each cartoon pony's magical ability. Klaus asked all of the appropriate questions. "So, let me get this right. Rainbow Hooves is best friends with Starlight?"

Violet stood behind the couch and ran her hand over Klaus's head. He leaned it back so she could give him a kiss. He tasted like sugar and milk.

"I want a kiss, Violet," demanded Sunny, leaning her head back, too, and puckering up. Violet kissed her all over her face, then a big one right on her lips. "Want to watch cartoons with us?"

"Of course! I thought you'd never ask," she answered, plopping down on the floor in front of the sofa. Some say there is safety in numbers. Does three count? Especially if those three have stood together through thick and thin, through storms and death and misfortune?

Some say that safety is from God. Violet used to believe in God, but now she wasn't so sure. Klaus still believed in God. He'd say who else could create such an intricate earth with so many mysteries that mankind could never begin to understand, but a higher being?

Some say that obscurity often brings safety. If that was the case, Violet would erase the Baudelaire name and give them all a new one, but disguises had never worked that well for them in the past.

Violet had once read somewhere that it is never safe to look into the future with eyes of fear. She agreed with that. There was no point in worrying over the future. Too much of her life had been spent doing that, and it hadn't ever changed the outcome one bit. She would take this moment of safety that life had offered her, as easily as she could take Klaus's hand in her own. She would hold it tight and close to her heart, relish in the happiness and hope that it gave her. And in return, she would do everything in her power to keep her family happy, because Klaus and Sunny? Well, they were what made Violet happy and as long as they were together, they could make it through anything.


End file.
